


Missing You Was Dark Grey

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…I like sleeping in it. It used to smell like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Was Dark Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Darren's [grey sweater](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/tagged/dc%20elvis%20duran).

“You took it with you,” is the first thing Chris says when Darren answers the phone.

“Hello to you, too,” Darren responds pleasantly, settling down on the hotel room bed and crossing his ankles.

“Hi,” Chris says in a rush, and then repeats, “you took it with you.”

“Took what?” But Darren grins, tilting his head back against the wall.

“The sweater. The grey one.”

“Well, yeah. I like it.” Darren pauses, grin growing larger. “And it’s mine.”

“I know that,” Chris snaps. Darren wonders what he’s doing right at this second—where he is, if he’s sitting or standing. He likes imagining Chris in his bedroom, closet torn apart, clothes  _everywhere_. It’s amusing. “I just…” Chris’s voice suddenly deflates.

“You just what?” Darren hedges, playfully.

“…it’s my favorite one.”

Darren had known it was coming, but it doesn’t make it any less satisfying to hear. He closes his eyes and basks in the feeling, and thinks that, if he were a cat, he’d be purring right about now.

“Which would explain why I found it hidden in the back of your closet.”

“I still don’t know  _how_  you found it,” Chris grumbles.

“I give you props for hiding it inside another sweater,” Darren compliments, and hears Chris make a disgruntled noise on the other end of the line. “You like it that much, huh?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know—you do, I can hear the smugness in your voice.”

So he laughs, because yeah, he had known, and he hadn’t been expecting to get away with it.

“…I like sleeping in it. It used to smell like you.”

Darren closes his eyes again, harder this time, hit with a wave of longing that makes his stomach flip.

“And now it smells like you.” Darren pauses. “Actually, now it smells like me again, but it did smell like you. But it’s okay. I took one of your t-shirts.”

Chris barks out a startled laugh.

“Which one?”

“Not telling.” Darren grins again.

“That’s not fair.” Darren can practically  _hear_  Chris pouting. “I don’t have anything of yours.”

“Pretty sure you do,” Darren responds, because he knows there’s a drawer of his things at Chris’s house.

“…it’s not the same,” Chris whispers, and Darren feels that tug again. He knows, of course, and it’s only going to get worse once the tour starts. It’s bad enough, already, with the way they both bop around the country whenever they need to be someplace, or want to be someplace but can’t be there together. It’s hard, and it always aches, but they make up for it as much as they can, when they can.

It’s the life they both signed up for, and Darren is glad they ended up riding through it together, even if it’s only for a little while.

“I’ll be home soon,” Darren promises. “For a bit.”

“Find a way to schedule me in?” Chris teases.

“You are my top priority, Mr. Colfer.”

They don’t say they miss each other, because they don’t need to—they both already know.


End file.
